Indulgence
by In Love .Xx
Summary: Bella works at a strip club. Someone orders her for a private session one night. What will happen when she meets the man who has bought her? And what will happen when she finds out it is for more than one night... Please review
1. Chapter 1

Indulgence

Just another night working the front tables at Indulgence. That's the club where I work. I like to think of myself as a Ecdysiast which really is a technical term for a stripper. I cant complain though, I'm content with my job and Indulgence is a very up scale place so I get a decent income. I've had to provide for myself since I was sixteen, both my parents were involved in a plane crash and I didn't want to go into care. I dropped out of school with no qualifications and started work as a waitress in a cafe to make ends meet. This guy came to the cafe one night, he said he saw something in me so he gave me his card and told me to come and audition. I quit my waitressing job and got a job at Indulgence.

"Great show tonight girls" Sam announced. Sam's the owner of Indulgence. He's a nice man and treats us with respect.

"Did you like my triple spin in the first routine, Sam? Tiffany always has to show off but she is one of our best dancers so I think she has a right to. I'm not nearly as good as Tiff, she's twenty seven so she has a good nine years of experience on me.

"Sam, phone call!" Stuart the receptionist yells from the office. Sam strides out of the changing room where all the girls are now getting dressed to go home, and answers the phone.

"You were great tonight Bella!" Shelly remarks, Shelly's my best friend. She was the nicest to me when I first came here.

"Thanks Shel. So were you, as always" she really was, she's been here for five years. I'm the baby of the girls because I've only been here for two years, all the others have been here for four years or more.

"See you tomorrow night Bel." Shelley called as she headed out the back.

Suddenly, Sam burst through the doors with a confused look on his face. "Bella, can I see you for a minute"

I was confused as well but followed Sam into the office and closed the door.

"Bella, I've just received a phone call from a gentleman who requests the pleasure of your company for a few nights"

"So I'll be doing private dancing in the back rooms for the next few nights for the same guy? OK but if I..."

"I think you misunderstood bells see, he's not coming here, he wants you to go to him and by a few nights I meant a week."

"A week? His place? I thought we didn't do outside events? What about..."

"Bella, relax! You don't have to do it if you don't want to, your contract to Indulgence doesn't specify duties. However he has offered a _very_ agreeable settlement."

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand for you for a week"

I couldn't do anything except stand there with my jaw hanging off my face. Fifty thousand? Me? Why me specifically? I hardly ever get asked to do private sessions, it just always comes down to me when everyone asked for is already taken. Any way, we've only ever done one outside event at another club and even then I didn't like it. I don't like dancing if its not at Indulgence.

"You alright Bells?" I snapped out of my trail of thought and saw Sam waiting for my answer. I had no idea what my answer was though. Sure, my salary of that would pay the rent on my flat for the rest of my life but my gut just tied itself up and wouldn't let me answer.

"Yeah, um...do I know this guy? Is he a regular?" I wanted to know more about this guy before I gave my answer.

"That's the thing, I have no record of him as a customer or a visitor. If he's been here before he must have been completely anonymous. Its funny, on the phone he asked for you specifically by your name, not your stage name and we don't use real names in front of customers, ever. Maybe you know him as Bella?"

"What's his name?" Oh God please don't be someone I know, please.

"Edward Cullen"

**Please Review if you would like me to continue. :) Thank-you **


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be alright Bella, don't you worry" Shelley's tried to do her best to calm me down for the past week but how can I be calm. My 'House visit' is tonight. I have been dreading this day all week, I could have said no but I need the money and turning down this job would mean disappointing Sam which I couldn't do, he's a good boss and I want to keep my job. Besides, Indulgence pays well but its still not enough to make a healthy living of.

"Thanks Shel. I'm just so nervous, I've never met this guy before and I'm going to stay at his house for a week to dance for him. What if it's not just dancing? I didn't ask Sam what the guy's conditions were. Oh my God, I cant..."

"Bella! Chill! Breathe! The rule is if they pay anywhere near what he's paying for you, they can do just about anything they want. But no one has ever paid that for any of the girls so sorry darlin' but your the one he chose. Good luck hun, I gotta get out there, shows about to start. Listen, you will be fine. Cant wait to hear all about it." and with a soft hug and a peck on the cheek she was gone.

"Ready Bells?" I hadn't noticed Sam come into the changing rooms, well I hadn't noticed a lot of things this week but I was so unfocused I wouldn't have noticed if I walked off of a cliff.

"Umm..."

"Good, now the car will be here soon, have you got everything you need?"

"Car? What car? I thought you were taking me?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen didn't divulge many details including his phone number or address. He has sent a car for you that will be here soon now have you got everything you need?" um...let me see; nine dance outfits (in case he has a certain taste), a pocket knife (in case he turns out to be some sort of psycho killer) and the bare essentials (toiletries, clothes, mobile). Yep I'm all set.

The car journey (or should I say limo journey) probably scared me enough to brace myself for what was in store for the next week as from the minute the car pulled up outside Indulgence, during the painfully long ride (five painful hours to be exact), to the moment we pulled up outside what I could only describe as a palace, I hadn't actually seen the person in the driver's seat. The driver still hadn't gotten out and we were parked so I presumed we were at our destination so I got out and took in my surroundings.

The palace, or whatever the gigantic, monstrosity of a building was classed as, was far away from any sort of civilisation and had around eight miles of a driveway spiralling round a mountain, like the French Alps. This guy owned his own mountain? Who was he the king of England? Why would a disgustingly wealthy man order a stripper six hours away from him. With the look of this place id imagine he'd have sixteen hot tubs filled with girls. Girl's of status, not some average, plain Jane like me.

Another question I want answered; Why me? He knew my name and asked for me specifically. I've never known anyone by the name of Edward Cullen in my life. How did he know me? Why did I agree to this? Why am I not running back down that mountain as fast as my legs could take me? Oh God why am I doing this? I've never been more tense in my whole life and trust me, I've seen a lot for my age. What did this guy want with me, we passed a million strip club's in the town at the bottom of the mountain, why couldn't he pick a girl from one of those?

Now, if I wait till the feeling comes back into my legs I can start walking towards the door. It took all of the courage and confidence in me, which isn't very much anyway, to head towards the front door which, was as tall as my block of flats back home.

It's time to meet my owner for the next week...

**Sorry its so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer :) Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

What is the matter with me? Just grab the door knocker and get it over with Bella! Before I knew what I was doing I swung three loud knocks on the door. I had never regretted a decision I had made more in my entire life. I was scared but I was also a little curious. Well, thirty seconds passed and there was no answer. Three more swings? Why not? Another thirty seconds, still no answer. Well I wasn't going to stand out here on what was possibly the coldest day of winter so far, and being this high up made it even worse.

So I made the stupid decision of opening the door and letting myself in. The only word I could fathom to describe what I saw was astonishing. I had never been in such a big, beautifully decorated front hall in my life. There was a beige theme running from the intricately designed ceiling decorations to the ribbon around the vases of flowers.

I felt a bit rude just standing there. "Hello?" was all I could squeeze out of my now inflamed oesophagus at the moment. No reply. I'll try again, "hello?" still no reply. My eyes glazed over the room for some sign of life, and then I saw it; a note.

Dear Miss. Swan

I hope your journey was adequate. You shall be occupying the last room on the left, along the third corridor, on the second floor. Please make yourself at home and feel free to take a wander.

I shall look forward to meeting you later.

E.C

Second floor? How many floors did he have? Why wasn't he telling me this himself? May aswell check out my room.

After what felt like a ten minute hike up Mount Vesuvius I reached what I presumed was my room. I tried the handle and found the room unlocked, a gasp escaped my lips as I gazed upon the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. The gigantic four poster bed adorned with plush linen's and cushions stood against the far wall with light wooden furniture lined along the edges of the room.

As I traipsed around the room I spotted another note on the bed, it read:

Supper will be served in the dining room at 6pm. I request the pleasure of your company in my room at 9. Please dress in the attire from your wardrobe and go to the top floor.

E.C

At six I journeyed to the dining room (when I found it) and there was a stunning meal layed for one on a massive thirty foot long dining table. I thought it was strange that I hadn't seen anyone in this house yet but then again, this was a strange house. As I got dressed, 9pm was fast approaching, my attire was made up of a short, white silk dress and white lace underwear. The journey from my room to the top floor may have been more painful than being hit repeatedly in the face but I couldn't stop now, I was so anxious to meet this guy, I wanted to know how he knew me. Still as I approached the double doors on the top floor I braced myself, took a couple of slow, deep breaths and knocked on the door.

**Sorry this chapter's so short I've got writers block :( if I have more review's that might help! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in" Oh, the first time I had heard someone speak all day. I was simultaneously relieved and terrified. It was a man's voice, deep and sexy. I swallowed the pooling saliva in my mouth and reached for the handle. Inside the room was dimly lit as the only source of light was coming from the moonlight outside, even then I could hardly see anything, I turned the corner cautiously as I had never been more afraid of searching for something in my whole life.

The second room took up the rest of the top floor. A large fire blazed from the far left wall only slightly lighting the room. My eyes glazed over my surroundings for whatever reason I was here and then I saw it. A figure. A man sat on a single chair in front of the gigantic windows that occupied most of the far wall. He didn't move, I presumed he had seen me as from what I could make out he was staring in my direction. The only thing I could see about him was his outline; medium build, broad shoulders and short, thick hair.

"Hello?" was all I could manage. If anyone could ever die from excessive tension I would have been on the floor in a second. "Umm... the note said for me to be up here at nine. I don't know whether you're..."

"Silence" As he said that my heart skipped a few beats. "Come closer" I did as he told me, for the next week I had to do everything I was told even if my legs didn't want to move I would have had to throw myself across the room. I walked slowly and positioned myself a few feet away from him, out of the corner of my eye I saw what could have been the biggest four poster bed I had ever seen. The panic that I thought was the most I could feel earlier had now multiplied several times. I looked back at him, he still hadn't moved. I waited, trying to make out his face, to see if I did in fact know him but my search was to no avail, he was a complete shadow, black as night.

"Closer" how much closer could we get. I stood in front of him so our legs were slightly touching. I had to stop myself from fainting as this was scaring the hell out of me. He rose to his feet so that we were barely an inch away. He was tall and had a nice body although I still couldn't see his face. His left hand came up and rested on my hip, his other hand reached my face and slowly moved a piece of hair dangling on my cheek. I tilted my head up slightly and met two of the most beautiful topaz eyes staring right back at me, right then I was sure we had never met. He smelt so nice I just leaned in to him on instinct. His left hand was now resting on the small of my back and I could feel his warm breath along my jaw. His soft, smooth lips traced the contours of my neck. He pulled me closer and I felt our body's mould together so that not a particle of air could pass between us. In that moment all of my fear and worry drained out of me as if he had sucked it all out of my neck. He loosened his grip but kept hold of me. I felt almost light-headed and within ten seconds I was out like a light.

Epov

She lay there limp in my arms. Damn it! Why had I done that, no more than five minutes in the same room as her and I had lost control, god she tasted good, that's partly why I drank more of her than I should have. I lay her on my bed, hopefully she wouldn't remember this in the morning. She looked so peaceful and calm. I grimaced at the two red puncture wounds now residing in her soft white neck. God I was such a selfish beast. She had to leave, for both our sakes.

**For another chapter please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke in 'my room'. I sat up on the bed and a shooting pain went through my neck, I almost screamed in agony. My hand flew to my neck where I felt two small marks that felt like they could have been made with something the size of a pencil, then I remembered...nothing. I could remember the man upstairs but nothing after that. I had to get out of here. What if this guy was planning on killing me? Oh god.. what have I done, I've got to go home!

It only took me ten minutes to gather my stuff before I was out the door and sprinting for my life down the mountain, it took me about two hours (when I had finally stopped running) to walk down the mountain. In the small town below I found a phone booth and called a cab.

I must have fallen asleep in the cab because the next thing I know im outside my apartment. I paid the driver and ran inside in fear that somebody had followed. That was the first and last home call I ever do, I had to ring Sam to tell him im back.

"Hello?" its incredible how much his voice calms me.

"Sam?"

"Bella? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing...well im back now so..." what was he going to say?

"Your back? What happened? Did he send you home?" he sounded worried.

"No...I left"

"Why" he sounded angry.

"well..."

"Never mind Bella, um, why don't you come in tonight and we'll talk about it?"

"Okay, I'll be in at seven"

Most people would take the night off, all the girls do when they do more than two nights in a row in the back but all I have is work, its a place to get away where I don't have to be Bella, I can be whoever I want to be.

When I got to the club that night all I could think about was that man. Sam was in the office doing the accounts as usual when he heard me come in.

"Bella?"

"Hi Sam"

"Its good to see you, so... why are you back so soon, I wasn't expecting you for another six days."

"Yeah well..." I started to take off my coat and my scarf revealing my baby blue number for tonight and what I forgot was on my neck.

"What is that?" I looked up to see an angry Sam staring at my neck. He took two big strides over to me and smoothed his fingers along the two marks. "Did _he_ do this to you? Is that why you left?" He paused for a moment, contemplating the situation. "Right, im calling the police, this is assault"

"Sam! Calm down! He didn't do this to me, no one did this to me, actually I don't know who did this to me. Look, I've got to get out there Okay..." ahh the perfect getaway, now I've got seven hours of work to take my mind off things.

You know, I love dancing but doing the same thing round the same pole every night can be a little boring. Especially when there is so much on my mind, without that fifty thousand I cant

"Hey! Cherry! You wanna come down here baby? Hahahaha" one of the drunk usuals at my station yelled. Oh yeah and my stripper name is Cherry. Corny I know, but my dad use to call me his little cherry when I was younger and it caught on.

"Hey Cherry!" this time it was one of the girls carrying a tray of drinks walking towards me. "Some guy wants to see you, he's in the back...room 2"

"Okay. thanks ginger" no one ever wants to see me in the back and Sam usually tells me if someone has ordered me.

As I walked in I saw him. Standing there in a navy blue suit drumming his fingers on the table

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again"


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there unable to move any part of my body. My mind went numb as did my reflex's as I saw him walk over to me I wanted to burst through the doors and scream until my lungs collapsed. I could tell it was him by his shape and the fact that he knew my name.

"So.." He said circling the edge of the table slowly with a huge grin on his face. "I woke up this morning and found you gone. Why is that?" He spoke to me as if I were a child.

"If you don't leave right now I'll scream!" I would have if I could catch my breath.

"Now Bella, what would be the point in that? I mean you know harm, I simply wish to know why you left." He was creepy but at the same time I found myself longing to be as close to him as I was the other night.

"I...i-i-i... What did you do to me?" right at that moment his façade slipped for a second and he looked almost worried.

"What are you talking about?" he seemed a little angry now, it was scary.

"This.." I turned my head to the side and pointed to the puncture wounds in my neck "because I sure as hell cant remember doing it to myself so maybe you'd like to answer that then I'll tell you why I left." wow I cant believe how aggressive im getting, im terrified of this guy and I just almost shouted at him.

"Bella, I cant be held accountable if you have a case of amnesia and don't know where some mark on your neck came from" he said with a smirk.

"Well I didn't have it when I went to your room but it was magically there when I woke up in the morning so unless for some reason there was a two pronged fork in my bed that stabbed me in the neck leaving no spillage then disappeared in the morning, im considering that it was you."

"Your just being ridiculous now. Come on we've got a long journey back..." He explained grabbing my wrist and heading for the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and I'd like you to stay away from me."

"Bella, don't try my patience. Or I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do. Do you want to know what that is?" that one phrase terrified me. I don't know why but I hoped I would see him again.

"I'll get my stuff.." I don't know why I did that either. I didn't want to go with him but part of me thought it would be easier and part of me kept thinking about that fifty thousand. He let me passed him and I went to the changing room to get my things. Sam walked in and noticed me packing.

"Your shift doesn't end till two Bells. Where you going?" He said with a smile.

"Um... I have to leave for a bit. The guy's back and im going with him." I waited for his reaction.

"This punk Edward? The one that did that to you? He's here? Right where is he, I'll kill him!" He started striding to the door. I had to stop him.

"No Sam! Stop! I already told you he didn't do this to me." God, he was hard to restrain. "Look, I'll be back in a few days okay." I gave him a hug and ran for the door.

Outside was Edward standing by a car holding the door open. I got in and Edward followed.

"So, Were the marks the only reason you left or was there something else?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Well I thought it was kinda weird how I didn't see any form of human existence from the driver who dropped me off to you that night, and even then you didn't show me your face so forgive me for being the slightest bit freaked out." my voice was dripping with sarcasm and I set my face into a scowl and huffed like a child staring out of the car window which were heavily tinted preventing me from seeing anything.

"I'm Sorry. Tonight I will get one of the servants to bring your food in when you are seated not before."

"Why cant _you_ just eat with me" I regretted saying that after I had said it. I saw a huge smile spread across his face that he failed to hide.

"You'd like me to eat with you?" Oh God, Bella, do..not..blush!

"Well it beats eating on my own." Phew! That was close. He still had that smile on his face though. We chatted for about an hour until I must have fallen asleep because I remember Edward picking me up, carrying me inside and setting me down on a sofa in the lounge. He walked out and muttered something to one of the servants and came back without his jacket exposing his crisp white shirt.

He put out his arm in an inviting way "Dinner is served, Madame." he smiled.

I steadily got up feeling a bit tired and followed him to the dining room. There sat one plate of food.

"There's only one place set for food." I exclaimed

"I know that... im not eating"

"But you said..."

"I didn't say I'd eat with you, I didn't say anything actually. But since you asked I will sit with you while you eat." Well he was being nice enough. Maybe I'd enjoy it here.

**Review for another chapter ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been a while since I last updated! Anyway...enjoy!**

As we sat down eating (well I ate, he mostly watched my eat) I couldn't help but ask him why he wasn't eating but he didn't answer me. When I had finished eating a servant came into the room and took away my plate.

"So, shall we?" Edward tilted his head to the side a little waiting for my answer.

"Shall we what?" stupid question, I should just do as he says. He stood in an instant and reached out his arm which I took. He hurriedly strode down the hall not letting go of my arm until we came to the stairs. His hand went from my arm to my hand and I felt a shock go through it. As we were climbing I noticed a giant painting on the wall covered by a curtain, it seemed out of place and unneeded.

As we reached the top of the stairs we rounded the corner and came to my room. As if there was someone about to shoot me with a gun from the end of the corridor Edward grabbed me by the waist and pushed me against the wall next to my door crushing his lips against mine as if they were his only supply of oxygen and he had not been breathing in days. My thoughts went blank, it was the most passionate encounter I had ever experienced in my life. He kissed me as if we had been married for years and he craved my lips. I felt nothing but pure lust as his mouth enveloped mine and if it wasn't for his arms holding me around the waist I would have been on the floor. He stopped abruptly and pulled away. He said nothing and simply opened my bedroom door. With a nod in my direction, not even looking at me, he turned and strode hastily down the corridor into the darkness. I was speechless.

That night, all I could think about was our kiss. I had been a stripper for a couple of years now but never had I felt such power and sensuality in anything I have ever done.

The next morning I awoke at 9 and had a long hot shower, trying to get my head around the events of last night. Firstly he hadn't eaten anything and secondly he gave me the most heartbreakingly luscious kiss in the history, then said nothing and almost ran off. Was it something I did? Was I a bad kisser? Hardly, I've had a lot of practice. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He had every food under the sun in his kitchen yet he doesn't eat. I helped myself to some fresh fruit and cereal. I sat on the large kitchen island and welcomed the food. If eating was a sport I'd be David Beckham! I heard someone come into the room and sure enough, Edward sat n the island and watched me eat. I ate slowly just to see if he would get bored, he didn't. He simply smiled smugly at me and eye-flirted with me.

"Why didn't you try anything last night?" I had to ask it had been bugging me all night.

"I'm sorry?" he looked at me as if he were a four year old boy and I had just told him that Santa wasn't real. I raised one of my eyebrows and waited for another reaction. He sat there staring at me for a while.

"Really? Your going to play dumb with me? I am a stripper. That is why I am here! You ordered a stripper. I don't actually remember what happened the first night I came here but I'd rather you didn't tell me, I prefer not knowing. If your looking for someone to talk to I suggest taking me home and seeing a psychiatrist, because I am far more expensive per hour." maybe that was a bit harsh.

"I can assure you no one touched you the night you arrived. I am also perfectly aware of what you do, but that's not the reason I brought you here."

"Then why did you bring me here"

"Reasons."

"Which would be?" What kind of an answer is 'Reasons'.

"For me to know, and you to wish you knew" He smiled smugly again.

"Why can't you just tell me? He was getting cocky now.

"Because that would spoil the fun"

"Fun for you!"

"Aren't you having fun?" He looked quite disappointed now, and he was ten times more handsome when he pouted.

"I'd have more fun if I knew what you were planning to do to me"

"Well im not going to kill you so don't look so worried. Tomorrow night im taking you somewhere." I smiled at the killing comment, at least he had a sense of humour.

"Where?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" he laughed, a normal human emotion, finally!

"Not really, no." I laughed with him this time. "So this is kind of a Pretty Woman deal then is it? I mean, im not a prostitute but seeing how much you paid I guess I am...haha" my laugh was shallow and thoughtless. I knew I wasn't some dirty hooker from the street but you do what you can to keep the money coming in.

"Bella, you are not a prostitute. I am paying for your company as a woman, not your body as an object. Think of it as an extremely long date."

"Well not a lot of guys pay me fifty thousand for a date. So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you paying for a dancer/stripper, why not find a girlfriend? She probably wouldn't cost as much!" I had to laugh then. Edward smiled.

"I suppose I just haven't met the right girl yet."

**Again, Sorry its been so long! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep those reviews coming! more reviews equals more chapters!**

Hadn't met the right girl yet? Who does he think he is Michael Buble?

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I was on a roll here, he was actually conversing with me!

He tightened his eyes looking at me for a minute hen answered "Of course" he said while smoothing the edge of the table.

"What do you mean 'of course'?"

"Its not that odd for a 29 year old man to have had a girlfriend" he laughed. 29? oh dear...that is a big age gap.

"You do not look 29!" he let out a thunderous laugh. I went red, as usual.

"And you do not look like the bashful type" he said leaning closer and brushing two fingers against my cheek. His fingers lingered along my jaw line and his head slowly inched towards my own. I took the risk and closed the gap between us lightly kissing his cheek once then his lips. Once his lips met mine his hand was entangled in the hair at the back of my head and he guided my head to deepen the kiss. I pushed my chest towards him making it easier to move and his arms encircled my waist pulling my body to a stand with him.

He lowered me backwards onto the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist never breaking our kiss. My hands found their way to his chest and I slid them down to the buckle of his belt, then he broke the kiss and his hands stopped mine.

"Bella, what have we just been talking about?"

"What, so you don't want anything at all from me? Seriously, why am I here?"

"You are here because I want you here" his tone got a little sharper.

"So are you a prude then? Because most guys would not say no to...this" I motioned in between us.

He looked at me then as if I'd insulted him. "Well I am not most guys. And going back to 'of course'...how many men have you offered 'this' to?"

What a dick "None, actually. I am a stripper not a hooker! I take my clothes off for people and put them straight back on!" I was getting mad now.

"So let me ask you something, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"And by 'Boyfriends' you mean..."

"Sexual partners" he said bluntly which caused me to laugh, he was like a dad saying it to his daughter.

"Um none, dad! Jeez" he looked shocked

"Really? Not one?"

"That's kind of the definition of none!"

"Okay. I think we should cool off for the day now, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise I have planned for tonight." He smiled and strode out of the room. Ass.

**Sorry its so short but I'm still not getting enough reviews so spare a minute and I'll make the next chapter FAR longer! :D**


End file.
